A Brother's Nightmare
by Ghostwriter
Summary: Sam and Dean go to New Jersey to battle a dream monster.
1. An Argument And Vision

A BROTHER'S NIGHTMARE

DISCLAIMER

Takes place after "Hell House ". Nightmare on Elm Street belongs to Wes Craven and Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke. Nightmareverse is slightly AU in that Nancy never died, but was merely injured by Freddy and Freddy Vs. Jason never happened. Any questions you have concerning how Nancy and Sam met will be answered later on. And for the story, Nancy still has those strips of white in her hair that you saw in the first movie after she pulled Freddy's hat out of her dream.

CHAPTER ONE: AN ARGUMENT AND VISION

Sam and Dean Winchester pulled into the parking lot of another nameless hotel. They got the key for their room, grabbed their stuff, and walked into the room.

"I'm gonna hit the sack," Dean stated.

"'Kay. I'll be there in a sec," Sam responded. Dean went to bed. Sam waited until he heard the familiar sounds of his brother sleeping. Then, he dug around his napsack until he found what he was looking for. He poured out a pill and swallowed it dry. Then he he put the bottle back and and then joined his brother. The next morning, Sam woke up to a gun being cocked. With a gasp, Sam jerked on the bed and looked around eyes wide.

"Whoa. Easy, Tiger. I'm just doin' a little maintenance," Dean chuckled.

"Dude, warn a person," Sam grumbled.

"So, how'd you sleep?" Dean wondered.

"Good," Sam answered.

"No nightmares?" Dean questioned.

"No nightmares," Sam responded.

"Well, good. You deserve some rest," Dean approved. Sam managed a small smile. Then, he grabbed some clothes and headed for the shower. While Sam was busy, Dean went about his gun maintenance. When he was done with his stuff, he went over to Sam's bag. Opening it, the hunter was confused when he didn't see any weapons.

"What the---?" he asked in confusion. He rummaged through the bag. Then, he came across a small pill bottle. "What the heck it is this?" he asked to himself. He rotated the bottle until it showed the name. "Sam Winchester, hypnocil, prescribed by Dr. Nancy Thompson," he read. _What the---why is Sammy takin' somethin' called hypnocil?_ he wondered. Just then, the door opened and Sam came out clad in jeans and in the process of putting on his shirt.

"Sammy, what is this and why are you takin' it?" Dean demanded, holding up the bottle.

"You went through my things?" Sam questioned.

"I was doin' some maintenance, thought you had some stuff that needed to be checked," Dean responded. "Now, you goin' to tell me what this stuff is or not?" he continued.

"**Not**," Sam responded, snatching the bottle away.

"Sammy," Dean said reproachfully.

"Look Dean, what I do or don't do to help me sleep is none of your business," Sam growled, throwing the container into his bag and zipping it up.

"And if you run out of the stuff?" Dean questioned.

"Nancy and I have a long-standing arrangement," Sam responded.

"Nancy?" Dean repeated. "You're on a first name basis with your doctor?" he asked.

"Why don't you just back off, Dean!" Sam shouted. Dean's jaw dropped in surprise. He had never seen his brother so touchy before. What was wrong with him? Why was taking some kind of pill such a big deal? The younger hunter averted his gaze. He didn't want Dean to know why he needed the hypnocil. Why Nancy had prescribed it to him long term. He knew that if he told, his older brother would think he was weak, that he couldn't take care of himself. But it was just safer this way. This way, he was able to sleep and not be bothered by any nightmares. Dean stared at his brother, feeling frustrated. He didn't understand why Sammy was being so sensitive. Why was he being so evasive about this pill?

"Forget it. I'm just gonna go grab somethin' to eat," Sam stated, as he pulled out a wad of bills.

"Yeah, okay," Dean agreed. Sam left the hotel and headed for a fast food restaurant. Once there, he bought two burgers and two drinks. Then, he went back to the hotel.

"Got us some food," he said to his older brother. They ate their meal in silence.

"You look beat. Why don't you get some sleep?" Dean suggested as he booted up the lap top. Out of the corner of his eye, the older hunter saw his brother take out the pill bottle and took one of its contents.

"You still need those?" he asked.

"Drop it," came the response. With a sigh, he did as he was told. Sam lay on the bed, closing his eyes and lulling himself to sleep.

_**Sam looked around. Where was he? He didn't recognize the surroundings. It seemed to be some kind of hospital. Then he saw the sign: Greenwood Hospital. Then, the sign for New Jersey. There was a boy sleeping on a bed. Then, he became aware of another presence. He watched as a figure materialized and headed for the boy. It was wearing a dirty brown hat and a dirty green and red sweater. As the figure's right hand moved downward, Sam caught sight of the four silver knives.**_

"NOOOOOOO!" Sam bolted up, heart pounding. Dean turned around in surprise.

"What is it?" he asked.

"We gotta go. We gotta go now!" the younger Winchester cried. Dean watched as Sam gathered his belongings. Unnerved by the extreme agitation of his younger brother, the older man quickly moved into action. He grabbed his gear and followed his brother to the Impala. Then, the older Winchester got into the driver's seat.

"Floor it," his little brother ordered.

"Where are we goin'?" he wondered.

"New Jersey. Greenwood Hospital," was the clipped response.

"Why?" Dean questioned.

"Monster," Sam answered shortly.

"What kind?" Dean asked.

"Dream," Sam told him.

"What do you mean?" Dean wondered. Sam didn't answer, but began humming.

"Dude, cut it out," Dean snapped. Sam shut up and the rest of the ride was silent.


	2. Familiar Rhyme

DISCLAIMER

Nightmare On Elm Street belongs to Wes Craven and Supernatural belongs to the CW. Slightly AU in that Nancy wasn't killed and Freddy Vs. Jason never happened. I only own the plot and anything you don't recognize. I use a scene from "Dream Warriors" that I'm particularly fond of and I admit, I got the name Chris Keller from "One Tree Hill", but I just like the sound of the name.

Hours later, the boys passed the welcome sign for New Jersey. As soon as they did, Sam was on his cellphone, trying to find the right Greenwood Hospital.

"Hello? Yes, my name is Chris Keller with the state board and I was told to check out some strange happenings at a Greenwood Hospital, but I'm having trouble finding the right one," Sam said. Dean stared at Sam. He didn't get it. Usually the kid had trouble with lying to people, but now he was doing it as if it was second nature. Then Sam spoke up again. "Really? Greenwood **Psychiatrist** Hospital? Would it be all right if my colleague and I stopped by?" Dean listened as his brother took some attentive notes. He wished Sammy would just tell him what was going on. What were they hunting? Why was he so tense? Finally, the other boy was done. Sam gave Dean the directions, which the older hunter followed.

"So Sammy, are you gonna tell me what exactly we're huntin'?" Dean demanded.

"Everybody's worst nightmare," was Sam's response. When they got there, Sam grabbed two fake i.d.'s and then practically ran from the car.

"Dude, wait up," Dean requested, trying to keep up with his brother's long strides. _Man, what's his hurry?_ he wondered. Hearing a commotion, they quickened their pace. As they did, they heard someone singing. Sam's brows furrowed. Was that what he thought it was?

"What is that? It sounds like a jump rope song or somethin'," Dean commented. He looked to his brother, who didn't even answer.

"Five, six, grab a crucifix. Seven, eight, gonna stay up late. Nine, ten, never---never---" Dean saw a boy no more than sixteen holding some kind of a knife as a small group of people looked at him warily. _Whoa. He looks really freaked...not to mention scary_, Dean thought.

"Nine, ten, never sleep again," Sam finished. _Oh, man. I can't believe I was right_, he thought to himself. Dean turned to his brother in surprise. How **did** he know it? Sam ignored his brother's look and walked to the teen, who let him take the knife.

"When did you start hearing that rhyme?" he questioned.


	3. Fight And Calling For Help

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Raven524: Thanks. Yep. Sorry this isn't soon enough.

Windyfontaine: Yeah. Here's more. Thanks. You too.

DISCLAIMER

Nightmare on Elm Street belongs to Wes Craven and Supernatural belongs to the CW. Resubmitted for a mistake pointed out by Windyfontaine. Thanks.

"You know about the rhyme?" the boy asked fearfully.

"Yeah. It's okay. We can help," Sam assured him. "What's your name?" he continued.

"Brian Johnson," the boy answered. "I don't---I don't wanna die!" he exclaimed.

"You're not. We **won**'**t** let you fall asleep," Sam promised. Then, "Come on. Come with us." With that, they walked off.

"Hey Sammy, what was with the jump rope song?" Dean queried.

"Someone I knew I used to sing it," Sam responded. "Dean, I want you to take Brian to the car. **Don**'**t** let him fall asleep," he continued. Without waiting for a response, Sam pushed Dean and Brian towards the exit.

"Dude, we're going," Dean grumbled. Sam waited until the two were gone and then began walking down the halls. Then, he heard a small moan from one of the rooms. Concerned, Sam headed for the sound. When he walked inside, he saw a girl lying in her bed, a look of pain on her face. Seconds later, four deep scratches appeared on her right arm.

"Let her go, Krueger," Sam ordered thickly. Then, he heard a screeing sound. Then, he saw the angry message on the walls: COME AND GET ME, SAMMY! Sam's Adam's apple wobbled.

"Why don't **you** come and get **me**?" he dared. Almost instantly, the hunter was knocked back. "Yeah, that's it. Come on, Krueger," he taunted. Meanwhile, in the parking lot, Dean frowned.

"Something's up. Sammy shouldn't be taking this long," he stated.

"Well, let's check it out," the other boy suggested.

"You sure you wanna come with?" the hunter asked.

"Beats fallin' asleep," was the answer. With that, they hurried back into the hospital. Hearing a scream, they ran towards the sound. The two skidded to a stop when the saw the sight. Sam was on the ground, seeming to be struggling with something.

"Wake her up!" Sam shouted. Brian immediately went to the sleeping girl.

"Andrea, come on! You gotta wake up!" he encouraged. Andrea moaned. Sam screamed and Dean went into action. He didn't know what he was fighting, but he wasn't that surprised to feel himself connect with something solid.

"Andrea!" Brian cried. _Oh, the heck with it_! he thought. He slapped the girl, who jerked awake. Dean fell to the floor and Sam panted. Then, he helped his brother up.

"You all right?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," was the answer. Then, "Oh, my gosh! Sammy, your face! What the heck happened?" Before Sam could reply, a doctor and nurse ran in.

"What's going on?" the nurse demanded.

"Kid was having a nightmare. I tried to wake her up and she scratched me. You might want to cut her nails," Sam lied.

"But---" Brian was cut off as Sam made a 'quiet' motion. Then, he and Dean carted him off.

"Hey! He's a patient here," one of the doctors said.

"And I have someone I want him to meet," Sam replied. Then, they went outside.

"Dean, take Brian to the car. I'll be there in a sec," Sam told him.

"Yeah, all right," Dean agreed. He led the boy to the Impala. Once they were out of earshot, Sam took his cellphone out of his pocket and hit one of the numbers on the speed dial.

"Hello?" a woman asked.

"Nancy, I...need your help," Sam admitted.

"Sam? What's going on?" Nancy Thompson asked.

"Fred Krueger's back," Sam told her.


	4. Nancy Thompson

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Spuffyshipper: Thanks. Yeah, I hated those parts. And the poor Impala. Those parts were **soooo** sad. Ditto.

Windyfontaine: Thanks. Hey, thanks for the tip. Resubmitted last chap with the corrections. Thanks, here's more.

Raven524: Thanks. I will.

DISCLAIMER

Nightmare on Elm Street belongs to Wes Cravenn and Supernatural belongs to the CW. I checked my World Atlas and Virginia and New Jersey are like three states away, which means they're only a few hours apart. If I'm wrong, I apologize. Okay, I just realized that I **totally** forgot to show them checking in to a hotel, but they did so before going to Greenwood Hospital. And I know there's been a debate on whether or not the grey stripes were on the right or left side of Nancy's head, but I always thought they were on both sides, so that's how it's gonna be for the story. And I'm making up the name of the hospital where Nancy works.

"Okay, then. I'll be there in a few hours," Nancy promised.

"Thanks, Nancy. I---I really appreciate this," Sam told her.

"Hey, anything to get that freak," Nancy responded. He told her where he was staying, made plans to meet her there, and then she hung up. Sam blew out a breath and hung up his own cell. He walked up to the car.

"Dude, what's up?" Dean asked.

"A friend of mine will be here in a few hours to help us **nail** that psychopath," Sam replied. Then, they went back to the hotel to wait. About three hours later, there was a knock on the door. Sam went to the door.

"Code word," he said.

"Dream Fighters," was the answer. With that, Sam opened the door.

"Come on in, Nancy," he said. Dean watched as a woman a little younger than his father with strips of grey hair on either side of her face.

"Listen, thanks for coming. I really appreciate this," the younger man said.

"Hey, anything for a fellow survivor," she told him.

"Who's she? And what's she doing here?" the older hunter asked.

"Nancy Thompson, top dream researcher at the Elm Street Psychiatric Hospital," Sam replied.

"Still doesn't explain what she's doing here, Sammy," Dean persisted.

"We need her help, Dean. Brian's freaked and I can't fight this guy by myself," Sam stated.

"Who?" Dean asked. Sam started to say something, but then hesitated. "Sammy?" Dean asked in concern. Seeing Sam's panicked look, Nancy decided to take over.

"It's a man with a dirty brown hat in a red and green sweater and on his right hand, he wears a glove with four knives," the woman stated. As she talked, Brian grew rigid as he recognized her description. Dean looked at the trio.

"His name's Freddy Krueger," Sam added. Dean turned to his brother sharply.

"You've fought him before?" he questioned.

"Yeah," came the curt response. Then, "Nancy, I---I don't know if I can do this. I---I barely survived the last time."

"Sam, I'm not going to let anything happen to you," Nancy promised.

"Yeah. I---I know," Sam said softly.

"You're still taking your hypnocil, right?" Nancy checked.

"Yeah," Sam nodded.

"Hypnocil? You mean the stuff I found in your bag?" Dean questioned.

"Yes," Sam admitted.

"What exactly is that stuff?" Dean wondered.

"Dream suppressant. Apparently, it doesn't stop visions though," Sam responded.

"Wait. You're a psychic?" Nancy questioned.

"For about six months now," Sam confirmed.

"Wow. That's amazing," Nancy stated.

"What does my brother's shining got to do with anything?" Dean asked.

"That could be used against Krueger," Nancy told him.

"Really?" Sam asked fearfully, yet with some interest.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. No. No way. It's not happenin'. Sammy is **not** goin' up against this thing," Dean objected as he realized what they were insinuating.

"At least...not until we have a plan," Sam added.

"No! Forget it! I don't like it, Sammy," Dean protested.

"You didn't like my plan for going up against Bloody Mary either but that turned out fine," Sam pointed out.

"Yeah, if you call nearly bleedin' to death fine," Dean retorted.

"Stop it! Both of you!" Nancy snapped. "This is just what Krueger wants. When we start fighting, we start fearing, and his power grows."

"Dean, please. You've got to let me fight him," Sam said softly. The older man looked at his brother, who was staring at him imploringly. _Dang it_, he thought. He could never say 'no' to those eyes. Even Dad sometimes had trouble with it.

"Okay," he conceded. "But I don't like it," he added.

"Opinion noted and understood," Nancy assured him.

"Guess I don't take my hypnocil tonight, huh?" Sam asked.

"I wouldn't advise it," Nancy replied. "But don't worry. I won't take mine either," she hastened to add.

"Great. I'm trustin' my brother's life to the heavily medicated," Dean said sarcastically. Sam smacked him on the side of the head.

"So what's the plan?" Brian wondered as Dean rubbed his head and glared at his younger brother.

"We go back to Greenwood Psychiatric and tell them we know what's going on," Nancy stated.

"Let's go," Sam agreed. They headed out.

"I can't believe we're takin' orders from this chick," Dean grumbled.

"Stop it, Dean. Just stop it. I owe Nancy my life. So the least you could do is show her a little respect," Sam snapped softly. With a huff, he passed his brother and let his strides match hers. Dean's eyes clouded and he fellowed the trio out.


	5. Freddy

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Spuffyshipper: Thanks. Yeah, that ep was **so** sad. Sounds interesting.

Windyfontaine: Glad I could clear things up. Glad you approve. Keep readin'. Thanks, I will.

Friendly: Thanks. Oh, yeah.

Raven524: Glad you think so.

DISCLAIMER

Supernatural belongs to the CW and NOES belongs to Wes Craven. I only own characters you don't recognize. References to the first and third NOES movies. There **is** one swear word, but only 'cuz the situation calls for it. I realize that having the doctor sign the patients out is unrealistic, but I need it for the story. And I know I didn't say it, but Nancy brought stuff with her to battle Freddy, which she stashed in Sam and Dean's hotel room. Meg alert. Nicki Aycox is on Criminal Minds.

A little while later, Dean leaned against a wall watching as Sammy and Nancy argued with the man, Dr. Feldman. The trio had told the man everything, how the kids were being killed in their sleep, but the man refused to believe them.

"Look, these are my patients and---" the head doctor began.

"Well your ignorance is killing them!" Sam interrupted. _Man, we don't have time for this! Someone in here could die!_ he thought. "Don't you get it!? You can't let them die!" he continued.

"Boy, I don't care too much for your tone," Dr. Feldman snapped. Sam was about to retort when they heard a scream.

"No!" Sam cried.

"Sam?" Dean questioned.

"He's here! I can feel him!" Sam stated.

"Lead the way," Nancy said. Sam began running and the others followed him. The younger hunter threw open the door to one of the rooms and then froze.

"No," he said in fear. Dean watched as a young girl screamed and began struggling against something unseen. Four razor-like scratches covered her body. Sam's mind flashed back.

_**Sam and the group watched as one their friends, Claire Harding was tossed around the room.**_

_**"NO! CLAIRE!" Larry Rogers screamed.**_

_**"CLAIRE!" Sam yelled. They all heard sinister laughter and watched as their friend was cut by what appeared to be four razors.**_

_**"NO!" everyone yelled.**_

"NO! Claire!" Sam cried. The young girl gave one last scream and then fell limp.

"NO!" Sam cried again, his voice thick with emotion. Nancy took Sam into her arms and held him so that he couldn't see the damage.

"Don't look, Sam. Just don't look," the psychiatrist said. "Now do you believe us?" she questioned.

"Okay, say that I'm buying into this malarky. How would this guy be able to kill them in real life?" Dr. Feldman asked.

"How can you ask that?! Look at what just happened!" Dean yelled. _Man, this guy is an **idiot**!_ he thought to himself. Just then, they heard running footsteps. Sam, Nancy, and Dean turned to see a group of teens.

"What happened?" a girl asked. Nancy quickly walked over to them.

"No, no, no, no. Don't look. Don't look," she advised as she and the hunters blocked their way. However, some of the kids managed to get a look.

"Oh, no," they gasped.

"It was him, wasn't it?" Andrea asked. "It was the burned man with the finger knives," she continued.

"Yes, we're sure it was him," Sam confirmed.

"We're all gonna die, aren't we?" Andrea queried.

"No. Absolutely. We won't let you," Sam assured. "Now, if it's okay with her, Nancy and I will meet you all in a room and talk this out," Sam said. The kids nodded and Nancy led the group out. Sam started to follow, but Dean grabbed his arm.

"Okay Sammy, start talking. How do you know about this freak?" he demanded.

"I'm only gonna tell the this story once Dean, so you better just follow me," the younger hunter snapped. Then, he yanked out of his brother's grasp and headed after the group.

"So, who is he? What does he want?" a boy asked.

"His name's Freddy Krueger and he was a child killer when he was alive. After he was burned by a bunch of parents, he---he became something a lot worse," Sam answered.

"I first encountered him when I was sixteen-years old. I defeated him by ignoring him and taking away his power. Then I faced him again when I started working at the Elm Street Psychiatric Hospital," Nancy told them.

"How'd you defeat him that time?" Dean wondered.

"We burned his bones," Nancy replied.

"So how does he keep coming back?" Dean asked.

"I don't know," Nancy answered truthfully.

"You. You knew about him," Brian said to Sam. "When did you first come across him?" he questioned. Dean turned to Sam. That was something he wanted to know himself.

"Nancy was a guest speaker at my college for a mythology class. She knew a lot about dreams," Sam responded. "Then my classmates started dying one-one-by-one," he continued.

"Whoa. That musta been creepy," Andrea stated.

"It was. But at least I had someone who knew what they were doing on my side when we fought him," Sam responded.

"Hey, you seemed prettty knowledgeable too," Nancy commented.

"Yeah, well, I kinda grew up with it," Sam said.

"We're gonna die. No one can stop him," Brian worried.

"No one's gonna die. We **will** stop him," Sam assured.

"Wait a minute. I don't approve of you encouraging this collective delusion and---" Before anybody could stop her, Nancy lunged at the doctor and pinned him against the wall.

"Don't you give us that psychobabble! Krueger killed my friends, my parents, and some of my patients! Now I will be **damned** if I let him kill anybody else!" she screamed.

"Hey, hey, hey, whoa. Calm down," Dean soothed.

"Calm down!? After what just happened? One of his patients was just killed! She has four razor cuts on her body, and he thinks they're all just delusions!" Nancy exclaimed.

"So, he's an idiot. It doesn't mean you have to kill him," Dean responded.

"If he's not part of the solution, he's part of the problem," Sam defended his friend.

"Okay, look. If you want to figure out how to kill this freak, come with us," Dean declared.

"They're my patients. I won't let them leave," Dr. Feldman stubbornly. Without warning, Sam wrapped a hand around Dr. Feldman's throat.

"Yeah, well, right now, we're the only ones who can save them. So, unless you want to continue losin' your patients, you'll stay out of our way," Sam snapped, finally losing his patience. The man gagged.

"All right, all right. I'll sign 'em out," he rasped.

"Come on. Let's go," Nancy said. She and Sam released the doctor, who went to sign the patients out. Afterwards, the group went back to the hotel.

"I---I don't wanna fall asleep again," Brian stammered.

"Me neither," agreed Andrea. Nancy went to her bag and rummaged through it. When she found what she was looking for, she gave small chuckle of triumph.

"Here you go, boys and girls," she said, then began tossing each of the kids small medicine bottles.

"What is that stuff?" Dean wondered.

"Hypnocil," Nancy replied.

"Isn't that a dream suppressant?" one of the kids asked.

"Someone's been doin' their homework," Nancy approved.

"I had been thinkin' of orderin' it for myself," the kid admitted.

"Well, you all now have a prescription," Nancy declared.

"Thanks," the kids said. One-by-one, they opened the bottles and took one of the pills. Dean watched as Sam went to his nightstand to where his own bottle of hypnocil. He took one look and then swore.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked.

"I---I'm out," Sam stammered.

"No worries," Nancy assured. Then, she threw the hunter another bottle.

"How many bottles do you have in there, anyway?" Dean wondered in surprise.

"Enough," Nancy replied. Sam opened the bottle and then sighed.

"What?" Nancy asked.

"If I take this, I can't fight him," Sam stated. "But then again, I don't know if I **want** to fight him," he continued.

"You're scared," Nancy realized.

"Yeah. I---I am," Sam admitted.

"Hey, don't worry. I'm gonna be right with you," Nancy assured.

"Hey, if you don't wanna---" Dean began.

"No, I've **got** to," Sam interrupted. "I don't want to, but I know I have to," he said.

"Why Sammy? Why do you have to?" Dean demanded.

"Because he nearly killed me, Dean! And I'm too good of a hunter to let that happen!" Sam cried. The older hunter went rigid at the amount of agitation in his younger brother's voice.

"What happened, Sammy?" Dean asked softly. Sam sighed and his eyes clouded.

"Sammy, you've been hidin' something from the get go. Just talk to me, tell me what's goin' on," Dean encouraged.

"We had a bunch of tests and I was pullin' all nighters," Sam said.

**_Sam yawned and rubbed his face. He was so tired. But he had to stay awake and study. However, it was no use. He was soon asleep. SCREE! SCREE! Sam jerked awake. What the heck had that been? He stood up as he heard sinister laughter._**

_**"Okay freak, where are you?" Sam asked. SCREE. Sam turned his head in the direction of the sound. "Come on. What are you waitin' for?" he asked. All of a sudden, he was jumped from behind. Sam grunted and twisted, managing to turn himself around. **_

_**"Dude, you're ugly," he grunted. The man growled.**_

_**"You...will...die," he rasped.**_

**_"Yeah. I've heard that before," Sam responded. Freddy tried to to lash out with his finger knives, but Sam successfully blocked him. Sam was thrown to the side and landed with a moan. Then, he felt something slash the back of his neck. He screamed._**

"If Nancy hadn't woken me up and rushed me to the hospital, I would've been dead," Sam finished. Dean blew out a breath.

"Dang. Sammy, why didn't you just tell me this?" he asked.

"'Cuz I was trying to forget about it, Dean. I had Nancy prescribe me some hypnocil and I stopped dreaming," was the answer.

"Do you---can I---is it all right if I see it?" Dean asked hesitantly.

"I---guess," Sam reluctantly agreed. Dean walked up and held up the back of his brother's hair to see an angry red line across the back of his neck. The older man winced.

"Oooooh, that's nasty," he stated as his brother pulled away and then turned around.

"Yeah. Which is why I **have** to make sure he dies and stays that way," was the response. Dean stared at his brother.

"Okay, Sammy. Okay," he agreed.


	6. Dream Fighters

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Windyfontaine: Thanks. Dunno. Maybe he's a Tulpa like Mordecai. Well, each to their own. I've only seen the 1st and 3rd movies, and that's **all** I'm gonna see. Thanks, glad you approve. Here's more.

Friendly: Thanks. Glad you like it.

Spuffyshipper: Thanks, sorry this isn't soon enough. Only seen the 1st and 3rd movies, so I can't comment on the others, but maybe they're tryin' to indicate that dude's a Tulpa. Have fun with your relatives and on your day off.

DISCLAIMER

Nightmare on Elm Street belongs to Wes Craven and Supernatural belongs to the CW. Okay, last night's ep has just reaffirmed my belief that clowns are evil. Reference to "Nightmare".

Hours later, Sam blew out a breath and rubbed the sides of his neck. The rest of the group had been signed into the hotel and given different rooms. The other kids had taken some hypnocil and gone to bed. Now only, Sam, Nancy, and Dean were still up.

"Man, I am **soooo** tired," he moaned, leaning back in the chair he was sitting in.

"Then sleep. I'll wake you up if you start having a bad dream," his brother stated.

"Without hypnocil, a nightmare's guaranteed," Sam said ruefully.

"You can still back out. I won't be mad," Nancy assured.

"No. No, I can do this," Sam responded.

"Sammy, are you sure? You know you don't---" Dean began.

"It's okay, Dean. I can do it," Sam interrupted. Dean stared. _Man, he looks freaked. But he's always been stubborn_, he thought with some fondness.

"We'll be right here with you, Sammy. You won't be alone," he said, not betraying his own nervousness. He was rewarded with a relieved smile. _Thank God for Dean_, Sam thought. Even with Nancy here, he was completely wound. Having his older brother here just made him feel safer. Sam yawned, and then closed his eyes. **_Almost instantly, Sam found himself in a boiler room._**

**_"Well, of course. He never could be original," he muttered. He silently went down the steps. As he did so, he periodically heard screeing. _**

_**"You won't get to me, Krueger. I won't let you," he whispered.**_

"And there he goes," Nancy commented.

"Nervous?" Sam questioned.

"A little. I know better than anyone just what Freddy can do," Nancy replied.

"So, what do you want to do?" Dean asked.

"We'll just watch him for awhile. I'll know if Krueger's here," Nancy responded. **_Sam had reached the bottom of the stairs when he heard something whizzing towards him. He turned around to see what looked like the cover of a garbage can. Sam stared at it with a look of concentration, and all of a sudden, it careened to the side._**

**_"Cool," he murmured. Apparently in the dreamscape, he had control of his telekinesis._** Dean and Nancy watched as Sam apparently dreamed. Dean had been surprised when his younger brother had suddenly gotten a look of intense concentration, and then had jerked his head to the side. Nancy, however, had become curious.

"Does your brother have any special gifts besides visions?" she queried.

"He had a burst of telekinesis, but it was just once," came the answer.

"Hmm," she mused. Then, she yawned.

"You all right?" Dean questioned.

"Tired. Think I'll join him," Nancy responded.

"Okay. Be careful," Dean warned her. Nancy lay on the bed and closed her eyes. **_Nancy found herself in an alley._**

_**"Another alley, Krueger? All right. I'll play your game," she muttered. She went on her way. Meanwhile, Sam had just exited the boiler room and found himself in an alley.**_

_**"O...kay. Now what?" he wondered.**_

_**"Sam?" a voice asked. He turned around.**_

_**"Jess?" he gasped.**_

_**"Why Sam? Why'd you let me die?" she asked accusingly.**_

_**"Jess, I---" Sam stopped. Something was---the vibe---it was off. **_

_**"You're not her," he realized.**_

_**"What?" Jess asked.**_

_**"You're not Jessica," Sam stated. Suddenly, a rifle appeared in his hands. "Nice try, Krueger," he snarled. Then, he pulled the trigger. Krueger roared and then disappeared. Sam took off. Nancy turned at the sound.**_

_**"Sam?" she asked. Scree! She gasped when she heard the familiar noise. The woman turned. There was sinister laughter.**_

_**"Krueger," she said. She blew out a breath and steeled herself. She wasn't going to let him scare her. She continued walking down the alley. **_

_**"Nancy," Krueger hissed.**_

_**"Come on, Krueger. Stop playin' around. Just come and get me," Nancy dared. She turned around---and gasped.**_

_**"Sam, you scared me," she said.**_

_**"Sorry. Didn't mean to," Sam apologized with a smile. "Come on, let's go find Krueger," he said, holding out a hand. Nancy froze. She couldn't explain it, but something just didn't sit right. She stepped back.**_

_**"What's the matter, Nancy?" Sam asked. "Didn't you say I was nothing?" he continued, turning into Freddy. Nancy screamed and fled. Freddy laughed and pursued her. She panted as she ran.**_

_**"Nancy, drop!" she heard Sam yell. Though confused, Nancy did as she was told. A shot rang out and Krueger roared in pain. Nancy jumped to her feet and resumed running. Krueger continued after his victim, but his steps were labored. He didn't know what was in that gun and why it hurt him, but that didn't matter. What mattered was getting these stupid kids.**_

_**"Gonna get you," he hissed. Nancy tripped over a garbage can that had been knocked over and rolled over so that she was on her back. Freddy laughed and advanced towards her. Nancy tried to get up, but her legs wouldn't work. **_

_**"Nancy!" Sam shouted. The man turned around. He laughed evilly as the boy approached. Sam inched his finger around the trigger, but Krueger jumped him, causing the weapon to fall to the ground.**_

_**"Nice try, Sammy," he hissed. Then, he scraped his razors against the hunter's skin. Sam screamed.**_

_**"NOOOOOO!" Nancy shrieked. She threw something at him and the man moved away from Sam and headed for her. He grabbed her and started to strike. Suddenly, he flew back! **_

Dean looked at his brother and the woman who were now thrashing around as the EMF whined frantically. He looked around as he took a shot gun out of his bag. Where was this thing? Suddenly, he heard something crash. Then, the detector fell silent and the two sleepers awakened.

"You two okay?" Dean questioned.

"Yeah. We're all right," Sam replied.

"Your arm," Dean noticed. He quickly went to his duffel and got a first aid kit. Then, he began tending to the wound, while Nancy held his arm steady.

"By the way, thanks," Nancy said.

"For what?" Sam asked.

"For using your telekinesis to pull Krueger away from me," Nancy replied.

"Wh---what are you talking about? I---I didn't---" Sam's confused stammering trickled off.

"Well, then who---" it was Nancy's turn to stop mid-sentence. The trio stared at each other. Apparently, someone or something else was in the dream with them all. But who? Or what?

AUTHOR'S NOTE

I know I didn't put in the jump rope song, but I plan to use it later.


	7. Sleep Revelation

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Spuffyshipper: Thanks. I'm glad you had fun.

Blazingfire03: Thanks. Keep on readin'.

Windyfontaine: Glad you like. Here's more.

Friendly: Can't tell ya. Still can't tell ya. Thanks.

DISCLAIMER

NOES belongs to Wes Craven, Supernatural belongs to the CW. I only own the plot.

"Okay, let's just try to figure this out. Obviously, there was somebody else in that dream with us," Nancy declared.

"Yeah. But who?" Sam asked. "Who would take on Krueger? Who would be brave enough?" he continued.

"Hey. **We** went in there. **We** went after Krueger. **We** fought him," Nancy reminded him.

"Yeah. I---I know. But---we've faced him before. We know what to expect," Sam responded. "Anybody else---they'd be walkin' blind. They'd have no reason to go into the dreamworld," he continued.

"True," she agreed.

"But if that's the case, who was there and why were they invisible?" Dean wondered.

"I have no idea," the psychiatrist replied. She blew out a breath. She wasn't sure what to do. Someone had obviously saved her, and she wanted to know who it had been. Then, Dean moaned and rubbed his hand over his face.

"Uh-oh," Sam said, recognizing his brother's signature move of tiredness.

"Don't worry, Sammy. I'm good," Dean assured.

"You sure?" Sam checked.

"Absolutely," Dean confirmed. "Hey, you think some psycho with a claw can kill **me**?" he asked, flashing a grin. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Jerk," he muttered.

"Love ya too, Sammy," came the response. Nancy laughed at the banter. Dean yawned.

"Dean, don't go to sleep," Sam warned.

"I'll be fine, Sammy," Dean said. He went to a chair and closed his eyes. Dean looked around. **_Where the heck was he? SCREE! The hunter jumped and turned around. SCREE!_** **_Dean frowned. Okay, that was really getting annoying. He continued down the street. As he did, he caught a glimpse of three kids playing jump rope._**

_**One, two, Freddy's comin' for you.**_

_**Three, four, better lock your door.**_

_**Five, six, grab your crucifix.**_

_**Seven, eight, gonna stay up late.**_

_**Nine, ten, never seep again.**_

**_"Okay, that is seriously freaky," Dean muttered, realizing that this was the same song that Brian and Sammy had sung_** **_As he walked, he continued to hear the horrible sound. There was a rustling and evil laughter._**

_**"Come on out, you freak," Dean said. Something rattled in the distance. Dean turned and somebody jumped him! The hunter began to strike.**_

_**"Easy, easy. I'm not gonna hurt you! I'm not gonna hurt you!" a male voice exclaimed. Dean stared at the sixteen year old.**_

**_"You gotta tell Nancy---the knives. It's his knives" he stressed. _**Dean jerked awake.

"Whoa. Weird," he muttered.

"Dean? What is it?" Sam asked.

"I need you to draw something for me," Dean requested.

"O...kay," Sam agreed slowly. He got out a pen and paper. Dean began describing the boy. Nancy watched as Sam drew his brother's description. Her eyes widened and she grabbed the paper.

"What?" Dean asked.

"What is it?" Sam questioned at the same.

"Rod," she said in surprise. "It's Rod."


	8. Ultimate Nightmare

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Spuffyshipper: Thanks. Sorry this isn't soon enough. I bet a lot of people did, but that just ain't his style. Having him break down by smashin' the Impala was pretty heartbreaking though.

Windyfontaine: Yep. Hey, I'd never kill off a Winchester. Thanks, you too.

Raven524: Wow. Glad I did my job right. Sorry this isn't soon enough.

DISCLAIMER

NOES belongs to Wes Craven and Supernatural belongs to the CW. I only own characters you don't recognize. Chap title comes from Wes' "New movie" in "Wes Craven's New Nightmare", which I've only seen the last half of, but that's not important. And I know I throw in of the kids' powers late in the game, but it just worked out that way. Sorry. I'm deviating a bit from the regular NOES rules, so just bear with me.

"Who's Rod?" Dean questioned.

"One of my best friends. Krueger hung him and made it look like a suicide," Nancy bitterly replied.

"He mentioned his knives. What was he talking about?" Dean wondered.

"I---I don't---" Nancy trailed off as she suddenly remembered an event from so long ago.

**_"He can't get you honey, 'cuz Mommy killed him. I even took his knives," Marge Thompson said, taking a cloth out of the furnace. Nancy recoiled as her mother unveiled the four rusty knives._**

"Nancy?" Sam prodded.

"The cellar. The cellar in my old house. Mom had his original knives. She showed them to me," Nancy responded.

"Are they still there?" Dean questioned.

"I---I don't know. It's possible," Nancy said. She fumbled around her purse. Then, she pulled out her cell phone and began dialing.

"Who are you callin'?" Dean questioned.

"I've kept tabs on people who moved into my old house---ever since Kirsten and Alice Johnston," Nancy told them.

"Who?" Dean queried.

"I think they were patients," Sam answered.

"Oh," Dean said. Then, Nancy got through. "Yes, hello? Hi. My name is Nancy Thompson. You live at 1428 Elm Street, right?" she queried. "Yes, Nancy Thomspon," she confirmed. "Yes, the dream researcher at Elm Street Psychiatric." She listened for a few minutes. "Oh, really? How long has this been going on for?" she queried.

"There's another victim?" Sam asked. Nancy held out a finger in the classic "just a minute" gesture as she talked. Then, "Listen, would it be all right if my two assistants and I come talk to your son?"

"Dude, assistants? Is she serious?" Dean demanded. Sam elbowed him. Nancy hung up.

"Okay, we're goin' back to Virginia," she announced.

"Well, gotta say, workin' with you's never boring," Sam chuckled, clapping a hand on her shoulder. Nancy laughed.

"Okay. Let's go," she said.

"Wait. Someone should stay here. Just in case Krueger tries something," Dean realized.

"I'll stay," Sam volunteered.

"What? No. Too risky," Dean disagreed with a shake of his head.

"I know Krueger and you don't. I'll be able to protect the kids better," Sam pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess that's true," Dean agreed.

"Come on," Nancy said to Dean. The two headed out.

"For the record, I totally don't like this," Dean declared as they got into her car.

"Hey, leaving one of my best friends at the mercy of that psycho isn't exactly my idea of a picnic," Nancy told him. She put the car in gear and took off. Meanwhile, Sam was talking to the patients that had been signed out.

"Man, I **love** this hypnocil stuff. I can sleep---I don't dream. It's great," a boy raved.

"Yeah, it's pretty awesome, huh?" the hunter grinned. Then, he blew out a breath. "Actually, that's kind of what I wanted to talk to you guys about," he told them.

"What do you mean?" Brian asked.

"Well, my brother and Nancy went to Virginia to check something out and I was thinking I should probably do something to buy them some time," Sam replied.

"How?" a girl wondered, not understanding. However, Brian and Andrea understood instantly.

"You're gonna go in---face Krueger," Andrea said.

"No! He'll kill you!" another girl objected.

"I just---I gotta buy them some time, that's all," Sam said. "But I want you guys to do something for me. If it looks like I'm not gonna make it, you run and get out. **Don**'**t** try to take him on," he cautioned.

"You're not goin' in alone," Andrea told him.

"Yeah, I am. And you can't stop me," Sam told her. He passed the teens, but suddenly found himself flying back. _What the heck?_ he wondered as he landed a few feet from the wall.

"I said, 'You're not goin' in alone'," Andrea repeated. Sam quickly checked her eyes, but they weren't yellow or black. _Okay, not possessed. That's good_, he thought to himself.

"What the heck did you just do to me?" Sam asked.

"I'm telekinetic," Andrea replied. "Look, you're going to need some back in there. Let me come with," she said.

"No. It's too dangerous," the hunter objected.

"You can't go in alone, are you crazy?" she asked him.

"Look, the last time I was in there, I was able to sense Krueger. It's just easier if I go alone," he told her.

"No. You're taking a big chance for all of us. Let me help...please?" Andrea asked. Sam blew out a breath.

"Are you sure?" he asked. "I'm not expecting to come out of this alive. I have no delusions about who Freddy Krueger is or what he can do," he continued.

"I'm sure," Andrea stated.

"I'll come too," Brian stated.

"You guys sure? 'Cuz once we enter his realm...there's no going back," Sam told them. Brian and Andrea nodded.

"All right. Let's do this," Sam stated. Then, "Stay close to me."

"Hey. Be careful in there," one of the boys said. Sam, Andrea, and Brian sat on the floor and closed their eyes. **_ Instantly, the three found themselves on a street corner._**

_**"O...kay. This is new," Andrea stated.**_

_**"Careful. He might try to separate us," Sam warned.**_

**_"Right," the teens agreed. They began to walk down the street. _**Meanwhile, Nancy had broken nearly every law to get to her old house.

"Just let me do the talking," she said as they parked in front of the residence. They got out of the car and walked up to the front porch. Nancy knocked on the door. They only had to wait a few seconds.

"I'm Vera Harnett. Are you Nancy Thompson?" the woman asked.

"Yes. This is my assistant, Dean Winchester. You said your son was having nightmares?" Nancy queried as they were led inside.

"Yes, normally I wouldn't pay any attention, but Greg's had the same type of dream two nights in a row," Mrs. Hartnett said.

"What does he dream about?" Dean wondered.

"He's described a burned man with a dirty brown hat---" Mrs. Harnett began. **_Krueger let his nails scrape across the top of a garbage can. Andrea whimpered._**

_**"Keep calm," Sam whispered. Krueger laughed sinisterly as they hurried away.**_

"A dirty green and red sweater and on his right hand, he has knives for fingers," Nancy finished. **_Andrea screamed as Krueger appeared right in front of them!_**

"Yes! Uh, how did you---" Mrs. Harnett stammered.

"Could we talk to your son?" Nancy questioned.

"You can find him in the kitchen drinking coffee," Mrs. Harnett told them.

"Thank you," Nancy said. She walked past the woman with Dean at her heels. **_Sam stepped in front of the teens protectively. Krueger laughed._**

_**"You really think you can stop me, Sammy?" Krueger sneered.**_

"Do you need help finding it?" the other woman offered.

"No, thanks. I used to live here," came the response. The two walked into the kitchen where they saw a sixteen-year old sitting at the table with a mug of hot coffee. He grimaced at the taste.

"Not much of a coffee drinker, huh?" The boy jumped at the sound of someone new in the house.

"Who---who are you guys?" Greg asked, standing up.

"I'm Nancy Thompson and Dean Winchester, an assistant of mine," Nancy told him.

"Nancy Thompson? From the psychiatric place? No! I'm not going!" Greg shouted, knocking his mug off the table.

"No, you misunderstand. We're here to help you," Nancy corrected.

"Help me!? How!? By making me go to sleep!?" Greg screamed.

"Absolutely not. We know that if you sleep, Krueger will kill you," Nancy stated.

"So then why are you here?" Greg questioned.

"Have you ever gone in the cellar?" Nancy asked him.

"No way. Not anymore," Greg declared.

"'Anymore'?" Dean echoed. "So you **did** used to go in the cellar?" he continued.

"Once. I went down there once and I heard a terrible screeing noise," Greg told them. Dean looked over to Nancy, who grew ashen.

"It's there. It's still there," she realized. Then, before anyone could stop her, she ran out of the room. Greg and Dean followed her. **_Sam pushed Brian and Andrea away. Then, he lunged at the man._** **_Krueger roared as he went down. Andrea gasped as the two began fighting._** Dean found Nancy in the cellar next to a furnance. He watched as she opened the small door.

"Here they are---his knives," she said. **_Krueger and Sam struggled. Sam found himself pinned. Brian and Andrea looked at each other. What should they do? _**

"So, how do you want to do this?" he asked.

"I---I don't know," she replied. "I've never really---" Nancy stammered.

"Salt and torch. But not here," Dean decided. With that, they walked back upstairs. **_Brian and Andrea rushed Krueger_**. **_The man chuckled._**

**_"You're gonna take on me?" he asked._** **_He started to strike but Andrea telekinetically threw him back._**

**_"Ah. Another warrior," he smirked. He advanced on her and she gasped. He laughed._**

_**"Andrea," he said. She began to run.**_

_**"NO!" Sam shouted. He and Brian ran after them.**_

"What's going on?" Greg wondered seeing them. Dean looked around until he found a bottle of alcohol and salt.

"Find some matches," he said.

"They're in the living room by the fireplace," the teen told them. **_Krueger chased after her. She panted. She turned around---and Freddy was right in front of her!_**

**_"Come to Freddy," he rasped with a chuckle. Andrea grunted as his knives sliced through her._**

_**"Bye-bye. Bye-bye," he grinned.**_

**_"NO!" Brian cried._** **_She fell to the ground, lifeless. With a shout of rage, Sam jumped the man again and Brian took off._**

"I'll get them," Nancy said. Then, she went to do just that.

"What do you need those for?" Mrs. Hartnett asked.

"Little experiment," Dean said, taking the box from the boy.

"What?" Mrs. Hartnett queried.

"We're gonna end this. We're making sure that psychopath never comes back," Nancy replied.

"How?" Greg asked with some fear.

"Gonna destroy his knives," Dean responded . With that, the two walked out of the house. As they did, the hunter noticed the woman's haggard expression.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm just really tired," she told him.

"Okay, let's make this quick then," he determined. He doused the glove with liquor and salt.**_ Krueger froze when he felt the dampness and stickiness on his glove._**

_**"What the---" he rasped. Sam grinned. Dean and Nancy. It had to be. **_

**_"You're goin' down, Krueger," the hunter warned._** Dean struck a match.

"Let me," Nancy requested. "I have a score to settle with Krueger," she continued, taking the match. She placed the fire on the glove. Two of the fingers caught fire. **_Krueger roared as his pinky and fourth finger burst into flames!_**

_**"See? What'd I tell you, Krueger?" Sam taunted.**_

**_"I'll kill you slow," Krueger rasped._** Nancy placed the match on the third finger. **_Krueger screamed again. He used one of his knives to cut Sam's shoulder._** **_He cried out._** Dean looked at Nancy.

"You look beat. Why don't you get some sleep?" he suggested.

"No, I---" Nancy began to object.

"It's cool. I got the rest," Dean interrupted. Nancy moaned and closed her eyes. **_She looked around. Where was she?_** **_None of this looked familiar._** **_ Hearing running footsteps,_** **_Nancy turned around. _**

_**"Brian!" she gasped.**_

_**"He killed Andrea!" the boy exclaimed.**_

_**"And you left Sam alone?" Nancy demanded. She slapped him.**_

_**"Idiot. You've probably just killed him," she snapped. Then, she hurried towards the sounds of the scuffle, with the boy close behind her.**_

**_"Sam!" she cried. Krueger looked up._**

_**"Nancy," he hissed.**_

**_"Come on, Krueger! Come and get me!" she dared. Krueger stabbed Sam in the shoulder again and then tossed him aside_**.

**_"That's it, Krueger. Come and get me," she dared. He ran after and tackled her._**

**_"You're mine, now," he sneered. The girl's eyes widened. Dean struck a match and placed it on the glove. Nancy winced from the heat and Krueger pulled away. Instantly, Nancy felt herself being dragged away._** **_She looked up and her throat caught._**

_**"Rod," she said.**_

**_"I gotcha. You're okay," Rod Lane assured her. They turned and watched as the man who had terrorized every Elm Street ever for years burned to death. Afterwards, Brian and Sam walked up to them._**

_**"That was great. Dean cut it kinda close though," Sam noted.**_

_**"Something tells me that's his m.o.," Nancy joked. They laughed. Rod turned to her.**_

_**"Hey, Nance," he said. "You all right?" he asked.**_

**_"Yeah, I'm okay. Thanks," she assured him. Then, "It was you, wasn't it? You pulled Krueger away from me."_**

**_"I wasn't gonna let him get you too," her friend confirmed. "Thank you," she said. He stepped away._**

_**"I gotta go. My work's done," he told her. He began to walk away.**_

_**"Rod, I---" The boy turned around.**_

_**"I know. We miss you too, Nance," he interrupted.**_

_**"Up yours---" Nancy began.**_

**_"With a twirling lawnmower," Rod finished. "We'll see you on the other side, Nance," he told her. "Now, all of you, wake up." Then, he disappeared._** With a jolt, Nancy awoke.

"You all right?" Dean asked.

"We did it. We did it," Nancy said in relief. "But, uh---we better get back. Sam looked pretty beat up," she continued.

"Right," the hunter agreed. They said good-bye to the mother and son and then went back to New Jersey. Back in the hotel room, the kids gathered around their fallen friend.

"I can't believe she's gone," a girl said softly. There was a knock at the door.

"Code word," Sam called with a groan.

"Dream Fighters," Nancy responded. Sam nodded and one of the teens opened the door.

"Sammy!" Dean cried, rushing to his brother. He glanced at his brother's shoulder, which was already bandaged.

"Get one of the kids to help ya?" he surmised.

"Yeah," the younger brother nodded.

"Can---can we go home now? Are we safe?" Brian

"Yeah, it's over," Nancy assured. With that, they all packed their belongings. Sam picked up Andrea's lifeless body and carried her out. Sam and Dean waited until two days later, after Andrea's funeral, to leave.

"Thanks...for helping us out. You know, I---I never imagined it'd be all this drama," Sam said.

"Hey. It's what we had to do. Both of us," Nancy told him. "You just---you go on and keep on doing what you're doing---saving people," she continued.

"Will do," Sam agreed. The brothers walked to their car.

"She's a nice girl," Dean commented.

"But way too old for either of us," Sam reminded him as they got in. Dean just muttered something unintelligible and drove off. In her own car, Nancy got settled down in her her car seat. Something fluttered in her seat and the woman jumped. Then, she noticed that it was just a piece of paper. Her brows furrowed in confusion. Then, she unfolded the paper: **up yours with a twirling lawnmower**. Nancy chuckled.

"Oh, Rod. You say such the sweetest things," Nancy murmured with sarcastic fondness. Then, she started the car and drove off.

THE END

AUTHOR'S NTOE

I know it would've made sense for Nancy to stay in Virginia, but I felt that her not going to Andrea's funeral would've gone against her character.


End file.
